


Where Hearts Are Never Broken

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Smithsonian [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: 1940s, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, then also today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's kept a memory in his pocket for seventy years, and he has no plans to ever let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Hearts Are Never Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cheyenne, based on [this art](http://41.media.tumblr.com/441152566489da5a72351fa6f4c769b2/tumblr_n3oxkvcksA1qda04qo1_500.jpg) by [Kaciart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/82054633643) on tumblr!
> 
> Title taken from ["Photograph" by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSDgHBxUbVQ) (which is kind of a perfect song for this little story and I didn't even realize it until after I finished).

“Steve!” Bucky called, and Steve turned just in time to see Bucky jogging over to him. His uniform cap was askew, and Steve reached up to straighten it while Bucky beamed in his face.

“What’s new, Buck?” Steve asked, moving on to adjust Bucky’s collar.

“We’ve got an assignment,” Bucky informed him. “Peg just told me. HYDRA base tucked away in Delmenhorst, thought we wouldn’t find it.” Bucky grinned cheekily while Steve moved onto his tie. “They forget who they were dealing with.”

“Don’t they always,” Steve replied, smiling right back. Bucky reached up and wrapped his fingers around Steve’s wrists.

“Hey,” Bucky murmured. Steve pressed forward, pushing their foreheads together.

“Hey, there, pal,” Steve hummed against his mouth. Bucky looked over his shoulder. “Don’t be nervous, I’m sure nobody’s around.”

“There’s such a thing as too confident,” Bucky muttered. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not confidence.” Steve’s fingertips ran through the hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck. “It’s… Hmm. It’s-”

“It’s essentially just who you are,” Bucky finished for him. Steve looked over his own shoulder so he could walk backwards until they were between the file shelves, guiding Bucky along with him. He shoved himself up against the wall, dragging Bucky with him.

“What’s the mission?” Steve asked, and Bucky’s attention dropped to Steve’s mouth, so close to his without having to duck down, which was still a little weird to think about.

“The Howling Commandos-”

“You keep calling us that, but-”

“The _Howling Commandos_ ,” Bucky repeated with emphasis, “are meant to infiltrate the HYDRA base, access their information, and bring it back.” He raised an eyebrow as he let his hands run over Steve’s shoulders in his military uniform, then down his lapels, feeling out the Strategic Scientific Reserve badges with his thumbs. “According to Agent Carter, what happens to the HYDRA agents is no concern of theirs.”

“It never is.” Steve held Bucky’s head between his hands before ducking down and kissing him firmly. Bucky’s hands flailed for a moment before they grabbed onto Steve’s lapels and tugged him closer. The sound of a throat clearing broke them apart suddenly, and they turned to see Howard watching them, one eyebrow raised.

“Stark,” Bucky breathed, and Steve pat his shoulder.

“He knows, it’s fine.” Steve nodded in Howard’s direction. “Do you need something?”

Howard raised the camera in his hand. “On my way to make _Howling Commando_ government identification cards. Would you two care to join, or would you like to continue to attempt to swallow one another?”

“We’ll come with you,” Steve answered. He moved to follow him, but Bucky’s hand on his stopped him.

“Wait.” Bucky turned to Howard. “If you took a picture for us, could you make sure nobody else saw it? Could you get it to us?”

“Sure thing, pal,” Howard answered, raising the camera. “I could take ten pictures, if you want. I jazzed her up.”

Bucky wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist, nudging at Steve until Steve threw an arm around his shoulders. Howard took a picture for them while they both grinned, the flash blinding them momentarily. Bucky turned his head and caught Steve’s lips, dragging him into a kiss. Steve raised a hand.

“Wait, no, don’t take a picture of this,” Steve commanded. Bucky turned fully to face Steve, his hands falling to Steve’s hips. He reeled Steve in, kissing Steve for a second before he opened his mouth. One of Steve’s hands fell to the small of Bucky’s back, yanking him closer, while the other hand pulled Bucky’s hat off his head.

“What-”

“Now you can take a picture,” Steve cut him off, holding Bucky’s cap in front of their faces before kissing him again. The flash flared up again, and Bucky laughed into his mouth.

“Nobody else better see those,” Bucky ordered breathlessly, pulling away from Steve with flushed cheeks and a wrinkled jacket. Steve replaced the cap on his head.

“Believe me, pal, these are for your eyes only.” Howard motioned to the doorway. “Shall we, fellas?”

“We shall,” Steve replied, offering his arm to Bucky, who took it with a laugh, his cap at an angle on his head, falling over his eyes. Howard nudged it into place and led the way.

* * *

Steve folded and unfolded the picture in his wallet, looking at the faded, creased photo from seventy years ago. Bucky had taken the other photograph, and Steve had not seen it since Howard gave it to him. He folded the picture in half and jammed it back into his wallet when he heard footsteps.

“Hey,” Bucky greeted, raising one hand in a wave. The lamplight glinted off his metal palm. He motioned to Steve’s wallet. “Whatcha got there?”

“Wallet.”

“Smartass,” Bucky grumbled, snatching the wallet from Steve’s hand and pulling the picture out. His next remark died in his throat when he unfolded the photograph. “Steve.”

“I don’t-”

“I remember this.” Bucky held the photo a little closer to his face. “I remember taking this. I still-” Bucky stopped, brow furrowing. “I didn’t have my half for a long time. Natalia found it with my uniform in Красная комнат.” Bucky shoved his flesh hand into his pocket, his metal fingers tight on Steve’s photo and wallet. Steve’s throat felt dry, even as his eyes were a little damp. Bucky dragged his wallet out of his pocket and flipped it open, showing the identification slot to Steve. Steve took the wallet and saw his own face staring back out at him, younger and smiling.

“I didn’t think,” Steve murmured, running his fingertips over a rip in the photo that had been Scotch-taped.

“I loved you,” Bucky insisted. “I love you, Steve.”

Steve stared down at Bucky’s young face, then looked up at the Bucky that stood before him today. He smiled.

“I love you, too.” Steve shifted forwards hesitantly, and Bucky reached up, rubbing his thumb in circles on the hinge of Steve’s jaw. He pressed forward, kissing him carefully, slowly, and Steve dropped his wallet. “Oh, shit, sorry.”

Bucky laughed and let Steve’s wallet fall to the floor, too, the photograph fluttering down after it. Steve grabbed onto Bucky’s hips and kissed him as hard as he used to.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
